


Deaf Malfoy

by EwokMeow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deaf Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwokMeow/pseuds/EwokMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is born Deaf. At eleven, right before he attends Hogwarts, he has his heart set on the ambition of making Hogwarts a better school for Deaf wizards & witches. At the same time, he struggles on who's side to fight for in the upcoming war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> I have never used a Deaf character, but I thought this would be a challenge to me. I am learning American Sign Language and have decided to introduce an already existing character by JK Rowling, as being Deaf.

The signing of words drowned Draco in darkness, they dragged him so deep in Hell that there was no longer light nor heat. Just darkness and extraordinary cold. The Devil solemnly visited it. Draco tried to close his eyes against the words his Father had been signing. Closing his eyes was his best line of defense; him being deaf proved this over and over again. Except that line of defense was always accompanied by a hot stinging feeling across his face. Lucius Malfoy did not approve of his son closing his eyes when it came to the subject of some war that was held in the future. “You need to kill, Draco!” Lucius’ signing was rapid and harsh. Draco turned his head Lucius shoved his shoulder hard. “Do you understand me?” “Why do I need to kill? What war is coming?” Draco signed. “I’ve told you. V-O-L-D-E-R-M-O-R-T” Lucius punctuated every letter spelt. “I thought you told me you were done after he went missing?” Draco’s eyes and facial expressions blazed with anger and confusion. “After Harry Potter defeated him!” “And I need you and every respectable Malfoy to fight so as to not ruin my reputation any further!” Lucius angrily looked at Draco his signing once again becoming sharp. “You said you were under the Imperious Curse or something!” Draco was biting his lip in his anger so hard blood started to flow down his chin. “Draco.” Lucius signed the letter “D” then tapped the side of his face by his right eye twice with his index finger the sign for his son instead of finger spelling it each time. “you’re my son and I love you, but when the time comes, we need to fight with him.” “What makes you think that his is the right side to fight on, Father? I’ve read books and know what he wants to do. I… I don’t believe in it.” “Fine. We’ll talk later don’t you think for a minute that were done here. Now we will go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to prepare you for your first day at Hogwarts.” Draco didn’t reply he got up and left going up to his room. As soon as he entered his room he grabbed a book off of his shelf: Magic for Young Deaf Wizards at Hearing Schools. Draco sat on his bed, cracked open the book to where he had left off and started to read, after a few minutes he put it down. Unable to read any further flashes of the conversation between he and his Father would not relent in his mind. A magical flashing indicates Draco of a knock at his door he ignored it, the flashing came again he ignored it. The flash and knocking came several times before Draco got up angrily swinging up his door. Lucius stood at the threshold his long white blond hair now pulled back into a pony tail and bun. Draco looked at his Father, then turned his back headed for his bed. Lucius followed him, sitting beside him. Draco picked up his book and pretended to read ignoring his Father staring at him. When it came too much to bare: he threw out both of his hands palms up with two side jerks away from each other in an exasperated “What!” except Draco’s facial expression was contorted with sadness. “Draco. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have hit you.” Tears started to well up in Draco’s eyes, he licked his lips, the tears burned his eyes and fell down his face. “Why do you feel so obligated to fight? Why can’t you just fight for what is right? I know you don’t really believe in his ways. At least I hope you do not.” Draco’s signing was slow and precise. His chest hurt from the ball of emotion forcing it’s way through. “I don’t know.” Lucius responded. “You shouldn’t fight for him! I won’t have it.” Draco said.” My ambition absolutely does not lie fighting for him. My ambition is to help Deaf witches and wizards all around our world. If I have to undermine people then so be it. If I get what I want, however that is, then it’ll be exactly that way.” Pride and determination strode across Draco’s face. The tears had gone leaving a smile on his face. “You’re definitely going to be in Slytherin. You’re obviously cunning and I know you’re clever those are two traits.” Lucius said. “Draco. The time will come.” Lucius signed weakly; Draco turned away from him Lucius gave him a couple of minutes then lightly placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder to face him “Dinner will be ready soon and you need to get off to bed. We have an early morning tomorrow shopping for everything on your list. I’ll probably set you to be fitted with your robes. Your Mother and I could gather the rest of your things, if you please.” “What’s for dinner” Draco asked “Your favorite: tater tots with cheese and bacon send chicken with broccoli, carrots, and green beans” Lucius smiled at his son. “Draco, I love you. I just. I just need to control my anger. I really shouldn’t hit you.” Lucius smiled all the while. Draco smiled at his father then ruffled his hair, getting up and walking out towards the Dining room, Draco got up and closed his door. A slight smile on his face, he didn’t get tater tots often. He couldn’t wait to start at Hogwarts and get his foot in the door of helping the Deaf. He’d get his way, if it came to stepping on the faces of people, figuratively or literally turn he’d do it. He’d find any clever way to get this project off the ground.


End file.
